My Beautiful Butler
by djokroe
Summary: Rin yang miskin akhirnya terpaksa untuk menjadi seorang Butler di Kediaman Kagamine, gak salah tuh ? Rin jadi butler? dan Len majikannya? / Len datang ke indonesia? buat apaan? /Chapter 4 updated!/cekidot.
1. Chapter 1

_Kon'nichiwa_, readers! _Shokai suru, watashinonamaeha_ Djokroe _desu_. Aku adalah author baru di fandom Vocaloid, semoga readers menyukai fanficku yang 1 ini! ^^

Rin:akhirnya Djokroe buat sampah juga

Len : iya tuh akhirnya author GAJE muncul

Rin: setelah bertaun-taun baca fanfik orang akhirnya dai buat fanfic juga kita liat tanggapan Readers OK, START

**Vocaloid © crypton**

**My Beautiful Butler © Djokroe**

**Pairing: Rin X Len,Miku X Kaito**

** WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, TYPO, KEPO, GA-NYAM, Typo's,DLL**

A/N: huruf tebal untuk penekanan kata

Rin Kagamire POV

-Sunday, 17 20xx-

Namaku Rin, umurku 18 tahun, dan aku bekerja di kediaman Kagamine len, disana aku bekerja sebagai Butler, eits jangan salah paham dulu aku bukan transgender atau banci jenis apapun, aku masih normal kok aku masih punya 'itu'(dua itu lho yang ada di tubuh cewe XD), untuk pekerjaanku itu aku hanya memakai baju Butler, karna Butler harus laki-laki aku menggulung rambutku kebelakang dan menjepit poniku (author:Rin ganteeeng kalo kaya gitu) agar terlihat seperti seorang pria, Oh! Satu lagi untuk urusan dada aku tidak mempermasalahkanya karna dadaku tidak terlalu besar, jadi aku bisa membalutnya dengan stagen, jadi kelihatanya datar.

Sudah 2 bulan aku bekerja disini, selama 2 bulan itu aku menjadi Butler pribadi tuan muda Kaito, menurutku menjadi Butler Kaito sangat menyenangkan karna ia bukan tipe orang yang bawel dan manja, bahkan ia jarang sekali memanggilku, ia lebih suka berpacaran (?) dengan Hatsune Miku, seorang Maid yang bekerja disini, Miku adalah sahabat dekatku.

Sebenarnya aku bekerja seperti ini untuk menghidupi adik-adikku, aku sebagai anak tertua mau tidak mau harus bekerja, lagi pula di sini butler digaji lebih mahal dibanding maid, karna itu-lah aku memilih untuk menjadi butler dibanding menjadi maid, aku punya 3 adik, yang pertama bernama Lenka dia sudah SMP sama dengan adikku yang kedua, Nero dan adikku yang terakhir adalah Neru, Neru masih kelas 6 SD, sementara orang tuaku, mereka bercerai dan tak peduli lagi pada kami, sudahlah aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, karna di tempat aku bekerja ada asrama jadi biasanya aku pulang ke rumah sebulan sekali.

"_Natsukaze ga nokku suru mado wo akete miruto Doko kara ka mayoikonda tori no koe"_

Ah! Handphone ku berbunyi sepertinya ada yang nelpon, Miku? Ada apa? Dengan segera aku menjawabnya.

"Moshi-moshi Miku ada apa?"

"Ini.. Rin-chan, sebentar lagi.. ada pertukaran tempat" seru Miku terputus-putus.

"Haa pertukaran tempat ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Udah cepetan kesini nanti aku jelasin **Nona Butler **" jawab Miku yeah agak... sarkastik (?).

"Hei jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu Miku!, aku pergi dulu ya" seruku sambil menutup telepon.

Yah Miku juga mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang perempuan, tentu saja karna Miku adalah sahabatku sekaligus orang yang bisa kupercayai.

**-Skip Time-**

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga Rin-chan" sahut Miku dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku melepas helm ku dan memasang wajah cool ku, kuberi tahu ya jika aku memasang wajah seperti ini Miku akan memelukku dengan _death hug_ lalu berkata "Aku mencintaimu Rin~~" dengan wajah memerah-_Fangirl_, aku yakin Kaito pun akan cemburu jika melihat 'adegan' ini.

"KYAAAAAA Rin-kun kau tampan sekali" sahut Miku dengan wajah agak merah, sepertinya ia sedang ber fantasi ria dengan wajahku yang seperti ini, ah dugaanku benar.

Satu hal lagi, Miku akan memanggilku dengan sebutan '–kun' jika aku sudah memasang wajah cool ini.

"Eh Miku Pertukaran tempat itu apaan?"tanyaku pada Miku dengan wajah innocent, mengingat perkataan Miku di telepon tadi.

"Ooh itu, itu artinya akan ada pertukaran majikan gitu"

"Maksudmu Kaitomu itu tidak menjadi majikanku lagi gitu ?"tanyaku disertai _Evil Smirk_ ku yang Oh-Keren-banget.

Muka Miku menjadi merah padam mendengar kata 'Kaito-mu' di dalam perkataanku itu aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah! Rin, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Len? kurasa kalian sangat cocok, lagipula aku pernah melihat kalian beradu pandang beberapa kali" Miku balas menggodaku.

Len?

Len itu siapa?

kurasa aku tidak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Len.

akupun cuma masang '_Poker Face'_ yang bikin Miku kesal setengah mati.

"Jadi, aku akan menjadi butler siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Gak tau !" jawab Miku ketus, mungkin dia marah karna ejekanya tak berhasil membuatku merona.

"_Pengumuman untuk para butler dan maid, mohon untuk segera pergi menuju ruang tengah"_

"Eh? Kita sudah di panggil, tuh. Ayo kita pergi ke ruangan tengah!" ajak Miku dengan nada gembira sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Gembira? bukannya tadi dia marah denganku? ah Miku memang labil.

"Eh, Mik lepasin dong, nanti Kaito-kun cemburu, lho" sahutku dengan senyum jahil.

"Rin-chan, jangan menggodaku terus, dong!" sahut Miku lagi dengan wajahnya yang masih malu-malu kucing.

"Woi, kalian Maid dan Butler! Apa kalian tidak mendengar pengumuman tadi?! Cepat ke ruang tengah!" seru sang penjaga rumah yang mengganggu acara pacaran (?) aku dan Miku.

Dengan kecepatan super, kami pun berlari menuju ruang tengah. Ketika sampai disana aku melihat banyak Maid dan Butler yang sudah berada disana, lalu datanglah kepala para butler, Gakupo Kamui dan Megurine Luka,kepala para Maid tentunya. Mereka mengumumkan siapa Majikan kami, dan untuk Butler dan Maid yang tidak mendapatkan majikan mereka bertugas untuk merawat hewan peliharaan, memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan lain sebagainya, kalau tidak salah biasanya Butler lebih dulu dipanggil dibanding Maid, itu sih kata Miku.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu akhirnya aku dipanggil

"_Kagamire Rin,Hotashi Rei,dan Atashi Rinto kalian ditugaskan untuk menjadi Butler Tuan muda Len Kagamine"_

Len?

apa dia yang dimaksud Miku?

ah tidak mungkin, Lebih baik aku langsung ke tempat majikan baru.

Jika kami sudah di panggil tandanya kami harus segera menghadap ke ruangan 'tuan muda' baru, majikan baru lebih tepatnya.

"Dah Miik, akupergi dulu ya, semoga dapat Kaito" bisikku pada Miku sebelum pergi ke tempat majikan baru-Len maksudku, Tuan muda Len.

Aku tidak tahu banyak menganai Kagamine Len itu, dengar-dengar adalah tuan rumah ralat tuan mansion-tuan dari kumpulan mansion mewah yang ada di sini, jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah komplek,komplek mansion, kemballi lagi, ia sangat dingin dan dapat dengan mudah menebak pikiran orang lain dari mukanya.

-Mengerikan.

Aku dan beberapa butler lain memasuki mansion paling besar, tempat majikan baruku tinggal, aku kesini dengan memasuki jalan rahasia yang ada di bawah tanah, keren kan?

Setelah memasuki lorong panjang akhirnya kami memasuki sebuah Mansion yang angat bagus, lantainya terbuat dari marmer, dan sofa- ah ini tidak penting aku harus ke ruangan 'Tuan muda Len'.

.

Akhirnya setelah aku dan para Butler lainya menemukan ruangannya kami masuk ke sana.

Di sana ada seorang lelaki pendek nan shota yang sedang duduk, ia persis sekali dengan diriku, apalagi jika seperti ini, yang beda poniku yang kujepit kebelakang, dan rambutku yang kugulung, sedangkan rambutnya hanya diikat ponytail.

Tuan muda Len memerhatikan kami satu-persatu ralat sepertinya ia hanya memerhatikanku, kenapa matanya terus-terusan meliahat kearah mataku? Akhirnya aku menundukan kepalanya dan iapun berhenti menatapku.

"hmm.. itu adalah kamar kalian, pembagian tugas kalian kuserahkan pada Rinto" umumnya dengan nada sok berwibawa

Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan ini dan tidak mendengarkan orang itu berbicara

"**Kagamire Rin Perhatikan Omonganku!**" serunya dengan tekanan pada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan

Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum kasihan padaku, Sialan.

"Nah kalian disini bla bla bla bla…. Dan seterusnya" ucapnya panjang lebar.

10 menit kemudian

"Silakan pergi ke kamar masing-masing"suruhnya pada kami.

Ah senangnya akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari si shota ini pikirku dengan muka bahagia ria (?).

Dengan segera aku mengambil koper (yang entah dari mana) dan menaruhnya di kamarku, kamar ini lumayan besar untuk aku sendiri, disini terdapat sebuah meja, single bed, dan lemari, sebenarnya ini hanya ruangan yang diberi beberapa sekat jadi terllihat seperti kamar, di sini juga terdapat Air conditioner besar yang terletak diatas sekat untuk kami bertiga.

Aku menaruh koperku di atas Rajang, dan melihat jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 08:00 malam haaah waktu sudah banya berlalu, siapa ya majikan Miku? Ah aku kirim SMS aja toh…

To:Miku Hatsune

From:Rin Kagamire

Oooi Miku, sedang apa kau? Siapa Majikanmu?

….

…

Ping

Akhirnya Miku menjawab ping ralat pesan ku

To:Rin Kagamire

From:Miku Hatsune

Majikanku Kaito, aku sedang guling-guling di kasur XP, gimana Len? Dia ganteng kan cocok loh ama kamu Rinny

Dasar Miku mentang-mentang calon kaka ipar udah manggil bocah shota itu dengan sok akrab Mikuu.. Miku.

To:Miku Hatsune

From:Rin Kagamire

Miiikuuuu matamu buta ya dia Shota SHOTA bukan ganteng ganteng dari mana coba, udah gitu dingin lagi cuih

..

To:Rin Kagamire

From:Miku Hatsune

Subject:

Tar malah suka lhoo, eh udah dulu ya Kaito manggil nih bye..

Pasti sekarang Miku sedang pacaran dengan Kaito, lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu karna ini hari pergantian jadi beberapa majikan membolehkan kami libur,selesai ganti baju aku pun tidur.

9:50 PM

ugh, tidak bisa tidur, rasanya aku sesak, kuputuskan untuk melepas stagenku dan pergi tidur lagi.

10:00 PM

12:00 AM

Aggggh tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur, mungkin aku bisa menikmati dingin malam agar aku mengantuk.

Tidak ada seorangpun disana,eh tunggu siapa sesosok bayangan itu?

Apakah dia?

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N:

Djo: gomen kalo jelek, soalnya aku baru

Rin + Len: emang JELEK kok abal banget Typo(s) lagi

Djo: JAHAAAAAAAT*nangis& lari entah kemana

Rin+Len: udah biarkan aja author GAJE itu yang penting

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys *sokenalsokdeket, akuh balik lagiiiii, aku abis ujiann niiiiii, HUEEEEE banyak yang dibawah KKM, inilah daftar nilai author :

MTK = 81, Biolog =80,PKN =76, Fisika =76, IPS =91, =66, Agama =95, TIK =77 , KKM =80

HUAAAAAA RAPOT AUTHOR JELEEEEEEEK *Pundungdipojokan

Rin : GJ ih authornya

Len : setuju

Rin : yaudah ya gw mao baca kertas disclaimerna doeloe babai Len

.

**.**

**Vocaloid © crypton**

**My Beautiful Butler © Djokroe**

**Pairing: Rin X Len, Miku X Kaito**

** WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, TYPO, KEPO, GA-NYAM, Typo's,DLL, ada bahasa yang ga sesuai KBBI**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin POV

aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Mansion, Kau mau tahu aku mau kemana?

Aku mau ke taman mansion, Akan kujelaskan, di sini setiap Mansion biasanya memiliki sebuah taman, Nah, tujuanku sekarang adalah menuju ke taman itu.

'Nah, itu dia tamannya' pikirku.

Aku melihat-lihat taman ini, taman ini cukup besar dan 'sederhana'

Yaaaa… maksudku sederhana dalam ukuran orang kaya ..

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi di taman itu.

Sepi…

.

Tidak ada seorang pun disana, di taman itu.

Tapi…Tunggu sebentar !

Siapa sesosok bayangan itu?

Apakah dia?

Hantu?

Hantu?

HANTUUUUUU…..

Ku beritahu tahu satu rahasiaku:

Aku..

Takut.

Hantu.

Oke.

Mungkin itu terdengar seperti anak kecil, tapi itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Dengan berbekal ke-Sok beranianku, aku melangkah mendekat pada bayangan yang kuduga hantu tersebut.

Dan terlihatlah jelas kalau itu bukan hantu tapi itu adalah tuan Kagamine Len yang sedang duduk diatas pohon.

Dasar.

Menakutkan orang saja.

Yah lebih spesifiknya menakutkan diriku aja.

.

Hmm- Kagamine Len ya?

Eh-Kagamine Len ?

Kira- kira apa yang dia lakukan disini ?

Duduk sendirian di atas pohon.

Malam malam lagi.

Apakah ia sedang semedi?

Atau…

ia sedang menguntit ?

Atau..

ia sedang mengawasi seseorang?

.

Hmm yang jelas aku tak tahu, karna ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja denganya.

Menurutku, berdasarkan kesan pertama denganya ia itu…

Dingin, cerewet dan Shota tentunya

Oh ! aku tau satu lagi …

Dia itu..

.

.

Menyebalkan, menjengkelkan sih lebih tepatnya

.

Coba kalian pikir, bagaimana dia tidak menyebalkan ?! Masa hari pertama kerja saja dia sudah menguliahiku, tapi sebenarnya aku juga salah sih.. :P hehehehhe

Tapi kan, setidaknya dia memaklumiku karna aku baru bekerja padanya.

.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan yaa? jujur aku agak ... kepo.

"kenapa tidak tidur.. err Kagamire-san?" tanyanya dari atas pohon, sepertinya dia baru menyadari keberadaanku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, kalau tuan Kagamine?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur juga, menurutku jika keadaanya diluar seperti ini kau cukup memanggilku Len saja" jawabnya dengan agak –err canggung?

"baiklah –err L-len-san "jawabku.

"Kagami Rin"

"? Ya? Ada apa ?"Tanyaku .

"Apakah kau pernah merasa bahwa hidupmu tidak berarti lagi?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, sambil mengalihkan pandanganya dariku ke arah lain dengan tatapan kosong, sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu yang buruk.

kenapa..

kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan ini...

kenapa dia membuatku mengingat kenangan itu,

kenangan buruk yang paling tidak ingin ku ingat

agh, aku mengingatnya...

kepalaku sakit, semuanya ...

...

gelap,

"_hidupku tidak berarti ?"_

pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalaku, memenuhi kepalaku, memaksaku mengingat semua yang telah terjadi pada hidupku, membuatku mengingat rasa sakit ini..

_Flashback on_

Di sebuah ruang 'keluarga' ada seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang sedang bertengkar, sementara di lantai ada dua ada seorang anak perempuan yang berumur 6 tahun dengan rambut Honey-Blonde yang memerhatikan pertengkaran itu sambil menangis, di samping kiri anak perempuan itu ada satu anak perempuan kecil dengan warna rambut senada yang berumur sekitar 3 tahun, yang melihat pertengkaran itu dengan tak mengerti.

Namun anak yang berumur 6 tahun itu sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti pertengkaran itu.

_Prang_

Beberapa benda pecah.

Air mata kembali menuruni pipi mulus sang anak.

"Sialan kau! Dasar pria murahan, beraninya kau selingkuh!" teriak sang ibu, tak lain adalah Kagamire Lily

"Kau pikir kau siapa ?! kau juga hanya wanita murahan!" balas sang ayah- Kagamire Leon.

"Bajingan! Manusia Rendah" teriakkan itu kembali terdengar dari mulut sang ibu.

"Beraninya Kau!" Jawab sang ayah sambil memposekan dirinya seakan ingin menampar istrinya.

"Tampar saja ! kau kira aku takut denganmu?! pria murahan?!" kini sang istri menjawabnya dengan nada sangat tinggi -Melengking- lebih tepatnya, dengan pipi yang basah-tentunya karna air mata yang dari tadi terus di keluarkan nya.

"HENTIIKAAAN!"teriak sang anak, Kini sang anak yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara, masih dengan keadaan yang sama -menangis-

Kedua orang itu menatap ke arah anak itu, namun sang pria berkata sambil menunjuk anak itu.

"KAU ! DASAR ANAK SIALAN ! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN IBUMU, BODOH!" bentak sang pria- Ah! Lebih tepatnya ayah.

"LEON! Beraninya kau mengatai anak kita?! Rin kembali ke kamarmu!" sahut sang ibu.

Anak itu kembali ke kamarnya, tak peduli dengan tatapan bingung dari kedua adiknya.

Brugh

Anak itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur _queen size_ miliknya, dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika terus seperti ini…

Apa mungkin aku bisa bertahan lebih lama?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

….

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Anak itu tertidur dengan lelapnya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seorang malaikat berjubah hitam datang ke arahnya.

Malaikat itu memiliki rambut putih yang diikat dengan pita-Ah! aku tak mau berlama-lama, Haku, nama malaikat tersebut, dan kalian pasti tau bagaimana rupa malaikat tersebut setelah mendengar namanya.

Malaikat itu terdiam sebentar, lalu ia berkata

"_kau sudah menderita cukup banyak, ini saatnya kau melupakan semua itu dan menukarnya dengan senyummu" _sahut seseorang-ralat malaikat itu dengan senyum.

_Dan setelah itu keluarlah cahaya putih yang keluar dari tangan malaikat itu, Lalu, dengan perlahan ia mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang._

Lalu malaikat iu berbisik

"_Semoga kau melupakan semua itu, dan…" Kalimat itu terputus._

" _Aku berharap kau bahagia, Rin" Lanjutnya._

.

_Flashback off_

_._

_.._

_Ayah ?_

_Ibu ?_

_Masa laluku ?_

Ukh… gelap

Kenapa semuanya gelap?

AW! Kepalaku!

Kepalaku sakit sekali!

Dengan terpaksa aku membuka kedua mataku, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkanya beberapa kali.

Len?

Pohon?

Ukh.. aku kenapa?

"Aku kok bisa ada di sini?"tanyaku bingung.

Bagaimana aku tidak bingung, mendapati diriku yang berapa di atas pohon, sedangkan di depanku ada makhluk kuning yang tidak lain tidak bukan dinamakan- Len.

"aku menyuruhmu menjawab pertanyaanku namun kau malah memegangi kepalamu dan jatuh pingsan, Jadi aku membawamu ke atas pohon untuk membaringkanmu, sembari menunggumu siuman" jelasnya dengan rinci

Rinci?

Hei- ini sedikit rinci untuk orang sepertinya!

Yah,

Menurutku.

..

Hening

Keheningan menyambut, sepi, sunyi, senyap

Angin malam datang berhembus, menyisakan rasa sejuk yang kusuka.

.

Tenang, dan damai

Tak ada keributan

.

Malam itu indah.

Rasanya emosiku menghilang bersamaan hilang angin

Tentram.

"Kalau boleh ku tahu, kau kenapa? Apakah ada kenangan buruk?"tanyanya dengan hati-hati, sepertinya ia takut menyinggung perasaanku.

"kenangan buruk sih ada" jawabku dengan nada cuek, sembari menghadapkan mukaku kearah lain.

"mau cerita?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak lembut.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

.

.

Dia Homo ya?

-err lebih baik kujauhi orang seperti dia

Dari pada identitasku ketahuan.

.

Kenapa dia bertanya ke laki-laki dengan memakai nada lembut seperti itu?

Atau jangan-jangan dia tahu aku perempuan ?

Ah tidak mungin!

Atau dia maho beneran kali?

Ewwh

-Ah! Sudahlah lebih baik tak usah ku pikirkan-

.

.

Hening lagi dumbs(author alay)

.

"Disini sejuk ya?" seruku membuka percakapan.

"hnn" jawabnya.

"Kau suka kesini?" tanyaku

"kadang- kadang, kalau aku sedang sedih"

"pfffft- k..kau bisa sedih?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia menatapku dengan _death glare _–nya, namun tatapanya itu malah terlihat….

imut.

'_Dasar shota' pikirku_

"aku kan manusia" jawabnya, dengan pipi dikembungkan dan masih dengan _glare_-nya itu.

Pada akhirnya dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mainanya direbut.

Imut seka-

Tunggu Rin apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Hahahaha" pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat pemandangan seperti 'ini'.

Mungkin sepertinya dia tak sedingin yang orang lain kira, malah dia sama sekali tak dingin tapi

S.H.O.T.A

Dan sedikit –err homo (mungkin?)

Hahaha.

Aku bekerja di rumah orang shota.

Berarti kesan keduaku padanya adalah:

Agak maho, dan Shota

WKWKWWKWKWK

"hei aku pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa untuk bekerja esok hari" serunya tiba-tiba sembari meninggalkanku yang masih di atas pohon.

"EH?! I…iya" jawabku dengan sedikit tergagap.

.

.

-04.00 A.M -

Aku mengucek- ngucek mataku, pagi sudah menjelang, sepertinya tadi malam aku ketiduran di atas pohon ini.

"kau sudah bangun?"Tanya orang yang berada di sebelahku

Tuan muda Len? Bukankah tadi ia sudah pergi?

"kok masih ada di sini? Bukanya tadi kau sudah pergi?" tanyaku balik

"kau berharap aku pergi?"tanyanya

"bukan, maksudku-

"ya aku tahu kok, pas aku kembali ke kamar aku tetap tidak bisa tidur,akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke sini lagi, eh pas kulihat ternyata kau sudah tidur" jawabnya dengan panjang lebar.

"hmm, eh waktu kerja mulai jam berapa?" tanyaku

"40 menit lagi, Butler dan Maid lain sudah bersiap-siap lebih baik kau juga bersiap-siap jika tak mau gajimu dipotong"jawabnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sial.

Dia bukan Len yang shota lagi

Ah- biarlah, untuk apa ku pikirkan?

Memang aturan disini sangat ketat, terlambat beberapa menit gajimu akan berkurang, disini juga sangat disiplin dan- eits bukan waktunya menjelaskan aku harus mandi dahulu.

Dengan lebainya aku pun berlari, menyadari ada di atas pohon, aku pun terjatuh gara-gara kelebaianku , namun sebelum itu semua terjadi sebuah tangan menangkap diriku yang hendak terjatuh.

Dengan perlahan aku pun turun dari pohon dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kamar dengan harapan tidak terlambat.

"terima kasih atas obrolanya, daah" seruku yang kemudian lari ke kamarku, sepertinya wajahku agak merah

Kenapa?

-RIN ada yang salah dengan dirimu !

Kenapa semalam aku merasa nyaman?

Kenapa mukaku merah ?

Kenapa jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Apa karna aku su-

STOP Rin !

Lagipula dia melihatku sebagai laki-laki kok

'Ah lebih baik tak usah kupikirkan' pikirku

Setelah sampai di kamar aku pun mandi dan bersiap-siap

-Normal POV-

Pemuda _honey blonde _itu masih membeku di atas pohon,ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia menahan Butlernya, Rin Kagamine, pikiranya kacau dan mukanya agak memerah, dan dapat dipastikan- Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

" Apakah kau….perempuan ?" tanyanya dengan lirih pada angin yang berhembus

….

…

..

A/N:

SELESSSAAAAAI XD , maaf kalau kurang nyambung, author lagi galau niiih garagara nilai di atas ToT HUEWEEEEWEWEWE

R n R yaaaaaaaa, eh untuk Readerada gak yang sekolahnya di SMP 1? Kalau ada kasi tau aku yaaaaa plisss T.T

Riviuw Plisssss

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid © Crypton

.

My Beautiful Butler © Djokroe

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OOT, TYPO, KEPO, GA-NYAM, Typo's, Gender Bender.

.

.

Chapter 3

_._

_._

.

.

_Angin kembali berhembus_

_Menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan, membuat helaian rambut blonde itu terangkat_

_Sedangkan si pemilik hanya tersenyum sambil menatap telapak tanganya_

_._

_._

_._

-Rin POV- Len Mansion 07.00-

Hari ini, Kamisemua harusbekerja keras, kenapa ? karna, tadi pagi Len secara tiba-tiba memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pergi liburan mulai hari ini, dan tentu saja permintaanya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat Kamiharus kerja ekstra sekarang.

'Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan' Batinku.

Tapi, sebenarnya aku senang juga (Sangat senang) kalau Len pergi liburan, karna itu berarti… Aku takkan melihat dirinya sementara waktu, ah Senangnya.

….

..

.

"Ehem perhatian!" kata Len memulai pembicaraanya, aku tersentak dari lamunanku, dan melihat ke arah pemuda berambut kuning tai-ralat, pirang maksudku, yang sedang duduk diatas sofa miliknya.

"Sepertinya saat liburan nanti aku akan membawa salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaniku selama di sana yah, untuk berjaga-jaga"- tarik nafas-

Dan, keputusan itu ku serahkan pada….." Len menghentikan ucapannya, ia melihat kami satu persatu.

"-Rei, kau saja yang tentukan"

…..

..

.

Rei menatap aku dan Rinto, biar bagaimanapun juga kami bertiga sama-sama tidak mau menemani Len pergi Liburan, siapa sih yang mau menemani orang seperti dia? Yah, Kau tahu maksudku kan.

"Biar adil kita undi saja" usul Rinto dengan bodohnya.

Rei tersenyum, agaknya ia menerima usulan dari Rinto, ia merobek kertas menjadi kecil dan menuliskan nama kita bertiga, ia memasukanya kedalam toples kecil, mengocoknya lalu mengambil salah satu dari tiga gulungan tersebut.

"Jadi yang akan ikut liburan bersamaku adalah-" Len memotong ucapanya dan membuka gulungan kertas itu.

Aku meneguk ludah, semoga gulungan itu bukan berisi-

"Rin"

-namaku.

.

.

Aku memasukan baju-bajuku kedalam ransel milikku, baju-bajuku tidak banya mungkin beberapa setel jas dan kemeja, stagen, dan yah.. um..baju dalam wanita.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar dan mengunci kamarku, siapa tahu ada yang masuk dan mengobrak-abrik kamarku selagi aku pergi.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Rei dan Rinto, aku-pun berjalan mengikuti Len yang sedang menenteng koper miliknya.

"Perlu saya bantu ?" tawarku mencoba setengah mati sopan padanya.

"Bawel" gumanya kecil.

Aku menatapnya dengan sinis, seakan aku bisa menyakitinya dengan tatapan itu.

.

Aku melangkah masuk dalam pesawat yang akan kutumpangi, **bersama** **Len**, sekedar info, tadi aku sempat terpisah denganya (baca : tersesat sebentar), kembali lagi..aku mencari-cari tempat dudukku dan perkiraanku benar, O yeah, sangat benar dengan penekanan di kata 'Sangat'….

Aku duduk di samping Len.

Kulihat seorang bocah kuning sedang mengunyah pisang dengan sangat bahagia (?) , sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan lagu tentang pisang-nya (?) yang kuyakini ia karang sendiri.

"Pisangku ada limaa..~~" dia berhenti sebentar saat melihatku yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eh ? Rin ! , duduk-duduk !" katanya menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelah kursinya dengan wajah gembira ria (?).

Aku tak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang sedang duduk disampingku adalah Len, kukira Len itu jahat, pendiam, dingin, dan egois, tapi saat ini dia cuma seperti bocah kecil yang sangat menyukai pisang.

"Kau lama sekali" katanya menggerutu sambil mengunyah pisang-nya lagi.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda" kataku dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat menyesal, hanya dibuat-buat, sebenarnya aku sedang menahan tawaku, melihat Len yang berubah jadi seperti 'ini'.

Rasa capek menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, aku menutup mataku sejenak, sebelum pesawat Take off.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

.

Pesawatpun lepas landas dari bandara Narita menuju tempat-liburan-Len-yang aku-tidak- tahu-tempatnya.

"Rin" panggil Len padaku setelah pesawat agak seimbang.

"Ada apa tuan muda ?" tanyaku sambil menghela nafas.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku 'tuan muda' kau bisa memanggilku Len kok" tawarnya dengan ramah.

" Memang ada yang aneh kalau aku memanggilmu tuan muda?"

"Kau tidak lihat, dari tadi orang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh ?"

" Eeh- umm baiklah er- Len, kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku Rin" jawabku agak canggung.

"Dan, bla bla bla bla" sahut Len panjang Lebar.

Aku tak mendengarkan lagi omongan Len, rasa capek di tubuhku berganti rasa kantuk yang kuat, di dukung ac dingin dan kursi pesawat yang sangaaat empuk.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke kursi empuk ini, menikmati angin yang bertiup dan perlahan menutup mataku.

Ah semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Len POV

"Dan, selama disana kau harus mengikutiku kemanapun ak-

Omonganku terhenti saat melihat Rin sedang tidur, dia sangat …. imut, bulu mata yang panjang, bibir merah, dan kulit putih yang halus.

Memikirkan Rin membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Astaga Len apa yang kau bicarakan! Rin itu laki-laki dia bukan perempuan!

"Kenapa sih ? kau harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki ?"tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya yang benar-benar polos.

Hening, tak ada jawaban, aku terdiam, membisu.

Bahkan jika Rin bangun iapun juga tak tahu jawaban pertanyaanku tadi.

.

Konyol, sepertinya sekarang aku malah menyukai seorang laki-laki yang parasnya hampir sama denganku.

Ya, sepertinya aku mulai 'suka' pada Rin.

Entah sejak kapan berada di dekatnya membuat aku senang- nyaman lebih tepatnya.

Bukan hanya itu, setiap di dekat Rin, aku selalu menjadi diriku, aku tidak bisa memakai 'topeng' yang selalu kugunakan saat bertemu orang-orang.

'Ah, sepertinya ini hanya perasaan seorang terhadap sahabat-tidak lebih' pikirku tegas, dan sedikit kecewa.

Aku mengusap kepala Rin, bau sesuatu tercium dari rambutnya, ini..bau jeruk?

"Ngh…Len"

Suara lembut itu mengagetkan aktivitasku barusan, tanganku terasa kaku, jantungku seperti berpacu, dan, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di mukaku.

Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia melihatku dengan bingung.

"Len, kenapa wajahmu merah?"tanyanya dengan suara agak serak, dan mata setengah terbuka.

Ugh, kenapa dia terlihat begitu –menggoda sekali?

Aku memalingkan mukaku ke arah jendela pesawat.

"A…Ano, aku kepanasan" ujarku berusaha normal seratus persen, meski aku tahu itu jawaban paling tidak logis.

"Panas? Disini-kan dingin, ah sudahlah, Len, sebenarnya kita mau liburan kemana sih? Berapa hari? Menginap Dimana?" Tanya Rin bertubi-tubi.

O.. iya, aku lupa memberitahu Rin tentang semua itu, pantas saja ia jadi KEPO secara mendadak.

Aku meghela nafas sejenak.

"Pertama, kita itu akan ke Indonesia, ke daerah bogor lebih tepatnya, kedua, kita disana sekitar seminggu, dan kita menginap di villaku" jawabku bertubi-tubi pula (?).

…

….

…

.

Pesawat mendarat dengan mulusnya di suatu tempat bernama Bandara Soekarno Hatta, akupun mengajak Rin turun dari pesawat dan mencari seseorang yang akan menjemput kami di bandara.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku menemukan seorang pemuda berambut silver, dengan jambul khatulistiwa(?) ralat _ahoge_ berbentuk huruf p.

Dan, saat aku dan pemuda itu bertemu pandang, sesuatu yang sangat-tidak kuinginkan terjadi…

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Aduh, author udah lama banget gak update nih, tadinya author pingin nih gak dilanjut, tapi, author jadi merasa bersalah banget nih, author jadi merasa kalau misalnya author baca cerita seru tapi akhir-akhirna discontinued trus author jadi merasa kecewa banget tuh /pundung, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, Review ditunggu ya,

o. iya author baru nyadar, setiap ending, cerita ini selalu gantung heheehe XD

jujur ya, djo seneng banget pas chapter 3 udah selesai, rasanya pingin deh peluk cium kalian satu-satu/ditabok

menurut kalian gaya nulis author berubah lagi ngga?

Author bakal uusahain update cepet, yah nggak janji sih/ ditabok

Habis Author lagi kecanduan belajar/gayamulu *_*,

Author baru kepikiran, kayaknya waktu pesawatnya Take off, itu lebay banget ya, udah kaya roket yang mau kebulan aja XD hehe.

Review ditunggu

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : ;A; sungguh,gara-gara baca review kemarin, author jadi penuh semangat nih, author Seneeeeeeng banget, yah mumpung ada libur seminggu ( tinggal 1 hari lagi sih sebenar.a), aku akan berusaha ..

Vocaloid © Crypton

.

My Beautiful Butler © Djokroe

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OOT, TYPO, KEPO, GA-NYAM, Typo's, Gender Bender, Bahasa nyampur.

.

.

Chapter 4

_._

_._

.

.

_Dan, saat aku dan pemuda itu bertemu pandang, sesuatu yang sangat-tidak kuinginkan terjadi…_

.

Len POV

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NNNNNNNNN!~~" Teriak pemuda berambut Silver itu sambil berlari ke arahku.

Otomatis orang-orang di sekelilingku hanya menatapku dengan pandangan aneh seolah berkata '_Norak abiezz luh pada' _, lain dengan Rin, dia malah sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ miliknya.

Pemuda itu- sebut saja Piko, adalah sahabat karibku yang juga merupakan _klien_ dari salah satu perusahaan milikku.

_Klien?_

Oh, aku belum bilang ya, aku ini pengusaha terkenal loh.

"Rin! Tolong aku!" kataku sambil berusaha menjauhi Piko yang sekarang mencoba 'Mengapa-apakanku'.

Akhirnya, Rin berhasil memisahkan aku dari Piko, tapi suatu kata yang benar-benar laknat bagiku keluar dari mulut Rin

"MaHo" gumannya pelan tanpa sadar, saat melihat pemandangan ini.

"E-eh Rin, aku bukan MaHo, aku masih _Straight _Tauk! Piko tuh yang Maho!" kataku kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Piko.

"Eh Len ini siapa ?"Tanya Piko sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Rin.

"Oh, dia itu butler baruku, namanya Rin Kagamire" jelasku terus terang.

Piko mengengguk-ngangguk sok mengerti,

"Eh kalian udah pada ngambil barang belom ?, o iya, nanti habis keluar dari tempat pengambilan barang, kalian langsung ke mobil warna silver yang plat nomernya P1k0 ya, aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti kita ketemuan lagi di mobil" jelas Piko.

'Alay banget plat mobilnya' pikirku sweat drop.

Aku dan Rin segera menuju bagasi, dan mengambil barang-barang milik kami, aku mengambil koperku, dan Rin mengambil ransel miliknya, tapi, sepertinya aku merasa ransel Rin agak berbeda.

"Ranselmu tidak tertukar kan, Rin?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Nggak kok, ranselku gak ketuker" jawab Rin pasti.

"Coba cek dulu"

"Nggak ketuker kok, aku yakin"

Setelah mengambil barang-barang kami, kami mencari sebuah mobil berwarna silver berplat P1k0, seperti yang dibilang Piko tadi.

Satu jam mencari, akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah mobil silver berplat nama Piko dengan tulisan alay, ternyata itu mobil ada di belakang bis yang lagi parkir, pantes aja dari tadi nyari gak ketemu-ketemu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju mobil Piko yang jauhnya serasa ribuan kilometer cuy.

"R-Rin" panggil gua dengan tampang kekeringan setelah berjalan lima langkah.

"Apaan Len ?" Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum manis, diiringi sinar matahari yang kena dikit mukanya, ditambah efek _Slow Motion_, gue berasa di sinetron deh.

Segera tampang kekeringan gue terganti dengan muka 'fresh' a la orang abis mandi setelah melihat 'senyuman sinetron a la Rin'.

"Nggak-nggak ada apa-apa" kata gw yang udah seger.

Astajim, gue lupa

Tobat Len! Tobat! Rin itu cowok! Cowok!

Akhirnya kami sampe juga di mobil silver milik Piko, kami-pun segera masuk dalam mobil itu, Piko yang berada di kursi pengemudi menatap kami dengan wajah BT abis.

"Lu pada lama amat, sih! Sekarang udah sore nih, gw takutnya jalanan ke bogor macet, jadi, malam ini kita nginep di hotel, jadi kita berangkat besok aja, gimana?" tawar Piko

Gw sama Rin Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk saking kecapeannya.

.

.

2 jam kemudian

.

Akhirnya mobil Silver Piko melaju dengan kecepatan sangat…. Sangat lambat, penyebabnya? Satu kata yang sangat umum di Jakarta.

-Macet.

.

.

Kurasakan rasa lelah dan capek menjalar di seluruh tubuhku

Aku capek.

Aku mau tidur.

Yah, wajar sih aku capek dari tadi-kan aku belum tidur sama sekali.

Saat pandanganku mulai gelap, kulihat sebuah hotel express berwarna-warni yang letaknya dekat dengan posisi kami.

"Ke hotel itu aja Piko, aku capek" kataku, sambil menunjuk hotel itu.

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Piko memastikan.

"Yakin" jawabku singkat dan pasti.

.

"Huff"

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur berukuran _ King Size_, rasa ngantuk dan capek mulai menggodaku untuk tidur, tapi, teringat ada beberpa dokumen yang belum ku selesaikan membuatku dengan sangat terpaksa mengerjakannya.

.

Bukannya mengerjakannya tapi aku malah memikirkan Rin,

Apa Rin itu benar-benar perempuan ya?

Agh ! itu tidak mungkin!

Tapi, waktu itu, saat menahan Rin yang jatuh dari pohon( di Chapter 1) tanganku menahan tubuhnya tepat di posisi **uhuk**dada**uhuk** dan, dada Rin itu-

-tidak **Datar seperti dada pria.**

Ugh,

Maksudku dadanya, -uhm , yah begitulah.

Kau tau maksudku bukan?

Dia seperti mempunyai -

-Sesuatu yang empuk, lembut, yah walaupun punya Rin agak kecil sih tapi itu tidak apa-ap-

Argh! Apa sih yang kupikirkan!

Ah, lebih baik cepat ku selesaikan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan ini.

…..

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12.45, aku melepas kacamata berbingkai tipis yang biasa kugunakan saat kerja, mataku terasa sakit, dokumen-dokumen sialan itu benar-benar membuatku merasa makin buruk! Kulepas kunciranku lalu tidur.

.

.

04.00 -

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

'Siapa sih yang menelfon malam-malam begini ?!'

Pikirku kesal

Orang baru tidur juga!

Dengan kesal, aku pun mengangkat telfon yang ternyata dari Piko itu.

"_Halo? Len, cepat siap-siap, kita berangkat sekarang biar gak kena macet, temui aku di parkiran, kau tidak perlu beli makanan, aku sudah beli" _sahut Piko dari telepon.

"oke" kataku sambil memutuskan sambungan nya, dan segera mandi.

04. 45 –

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar hotel ini, tak lupa kubawa koper milikku, kulihat Rin menungguku dengan setia di depan pintu.

"Mau kubawakan tu-Len?" Tanya Rin lembut.

Aku tak bisa menolak lagi, tubuhku terasa sangat capek, aku-pun mengangguk pelan-menyetujui bantuan Rin-.

Rin mengambil alih koperku dari tanganku, sementara pandanganku mulai berbayang

"Len ?!" Tanya Rin panik saat melihatku yang memegangi kepalaku.

.

.

Ah, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi

"Len!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar Rin berteriak memanggil namaku.

…

.

Flashback 3 menit yang lalu

Rin POV

Aku menatap kamar Len yang sejak tadi tidak keluar, jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 04: 42, sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu aku menunggunya keluar dari kamarnya dan dia belum keluar.

.

Akhirnya Len keluar dengan membawa koper miliknya, wajahnya kelihatan pucat, dia kenapa? Apa dia sedang tidak enak badan?

Karna kasihan, aku-pun menawarkan membawakan kopernya,

"Mau kubawakan tu-Len ?"tanyaku lembut padanya.

Dia hanya diam, dia ini kenapa sih?

"Len !?" tanyaku mulai panik saat melihat Len tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya .

Bruk

"Len !"

Len ambruk, untung saja aku bisa menahanya, walaupun tubuhnya itu beraaaat sekali, dia makan apa sih ?

Dengan susah payah, ku gendong Len menuju tempat parkiran mobil, segera kucari mobil temannya yang berwarna silver itu, akhirnya aku menemukanya.

"Rin-san dan L-Len?!" serunya terkejut saat melihat Len yang kugendong dengan gaya romantis-

-Bridal style.

Setelah menaruh koper dan ranselku di bagasi mobil teman Len, dan tentunya setelah menaruh Len di kursi belakang, kami melanjutkan perjalanan, sesudah makan tentunya.

.

"Um… tuan butler-" panggil teman Len padaku.

"Rin saja" potongku cepat.

"Jadi, Rin kenapa Len bisa sampai pingsan begitu?"

Aku pun menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi, sementara mendengar penjelasanku itu, teman Len hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Si Baka itu terlalu memforsir tenaganya untuk bekerja"

"Ngh"

Terdengar suara erangan dari pemuda berambut Honey Blonde yang berada di belakangku, segera ku tengokan kepalaku ke kursinya yang berada di belakang.

"Ngh, aku dimana ?" Tanya Len yang baru bangun.

"kau di mobil, kalau lapar, makan saja bento disebelahmu itu" terang teman Len lagi.

…..

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, kami sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan mewah, dengan sebuah taman indah yang cocok sekali untuk acara nge-the sore, dan kalau kau tebak itu adalah villa milik Len, oh yeah tebakanmu benar sekali.

Aku tak pernah menyangka, masuk kedalam villa ini adalah awal dari mimpi burukku sendiri…..

.

.

.

**TBC**

Len : Gaje bgt

Rin : *nod*nod

Len : Jelek lagi, tapi gaapa, chapter depan, akan terjadi sesuatu diantara kita*lirik Rin sambil menyeringai

Rin: -_- dasar Bakauthor, nulis yang aneh-aneh aja, yaudadeh, ini balasan Review.a

Mikan chanX3 chapter 3

Author : Terima kasih udah review *peluk-pelukMikan-chan

Trus, kamu sampe mohon2 kaya gitu, karna aku sayang kamu#Plakk jadi kulanjut~~

Review terus ya/maksa *digebuk

Alfianonymous22 chapter 3

Hehe, tadinya author juga pingin di discontinued aja#plakk

Makasih atas Fav ~~

Terus review ya!

Reika G Nirwana chapter 3

Makasih~~~~ \(^.^)/ author jadi semangat lagi lho…

Kirana 4219 chapter 2

Len: Aku mengira Rin cewe, karana, aku uhukkepeganguhuk _dada-nya_ Rin

*Rin datang

Rin: dasar BaKagamine Len*merona

Jawaban ini udah saya jawab di chapter 4 diatas kan~~

Salam Kenal juga~~… aku kelas 1 SMP

Terima kasih~~

Kirana 4219 chapter 3

Maaf ya, kalo di chapter sebelumnya kurang penjelasan, dan maaf kalo ini kurang greget TAT, soalnya gaya nulisku gini sih, tetap Review ya~~

Billa Neko

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo, ini aku update

Aduuh kalian semua bener-bener meratiin author yak/ditabok*dilempar jauh-jauh,

Maaf ya kalo cahapter ini jelek abis author ngetiknya pas lagi demam gitu TAT,

Author ngerasa bersalah banget ya,kalau kalian merasa tulisan author di chapter sebelumnya dan mungkin chapter ini agak ( baca : Sangat) alay, author minta maaf,

O iya, kayaknya di chapie depan author bakal buat 'sesuatu' yang akan terjadi diantara mereka nih, khukhukhu

Review ya~~ review kalian sangat berguna untuk membasmi penyakit kemalasan tingkat dewo (?) yang saia miliki nih, udah ah, akhir kata…..

.

Review

.

.

v

\/


End file.
